Affair with Daddy
by MaSehunie
Summary: menikah dengan Park Minho bukan keinginan Oh Sehun/Kau tak merindukan lubang hangat Hunie mu ini, Daddy?/Fu*ck You Oh Sehun. ChanHun (Chanyeol/Sehun)
1. Chapter 1

**Affair with Daddy**

 **Chanyeol/Sehun**

 **M**

 **They are belongs to GOD, themselves and EXO.**

 **TYPO's/Dirty talk/Blowjob**

Menikah dengan Park Minho bukan keinginan Oh Sehun. Lelaki berumur 26 tahun itu sebenarnya masih ingin melanjutkan karir menulis dan doktoralnya. Ya, lelaki itu sedang melanjutkan sekolahnya di program doktoral antropologi budaya, dan dia terpaksa dinikahkan dengan Park Minho yang merupakan anak tunggal dari Park Chanyeol dan Kim Yejin. Sayangnya, Kim Yejin meninggal 2 bulan sebelum pernikahan itu dilaksanakan karena mengalami kecelakaan. Park Minho merupakan kakak angkatan di Kampusnya walaupun sebenarnya Minho mengambil jurusan Bisnis karena Appa nya memiliki perusahaan yaitu Park Corp. Beberapa teman dekat Sehun tahu bahwa Minho telah menyukai lelaki cantik bernama Oh Sehun itu pada tahun pertama Sehun masuk perkuliahan.

Jika kau tidak tau Oh Sehun, aku akan memberitahukannya.

Lahir tanggal 12 April, memiliki tinggi sekitar 181 cm, berwajah tampan dan cantik sekaligus, kulit seputih porselen, badan S Line yang membuat siapa saja akan iri, hidung mancung, alis yang rapi dan rahang yang tegas. Sering sekali mengubah-ubah warna rambutnya. Dalam satu kalimat, pria menawan yang penuh pesona.

Alasan mengapa Minho dan Sehun dinikahkan karena Minho terlalu mencintai Sehun hingga berani menemui keluarga Sehun yang merupakan keturununan China-Korea dan mempunyai beberapa restaurant makanan korea-china yang terkenal dengan bahan-bahan alaminya. Melihat latar belakang Minho yang merupakan pewaris keluarga Park membuat Kris Wu dan Kim Joonmyun yang merupakan orang tua Oh Sehun/Wu Shi Xun memaksa Sehun untuk menikah dengannya.

Katakanlah mereka matre, karena memang itulah faktanya.

Setelah melaksanakan acara pernikahan yang sangat mewah di salah satu Hotel bintang lima milik Park dan di pulau Jeju, ke dua lelaki yang telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-suami itu tinggal di istana mewah milik keluarga Park. Mereka tinggal bersama dengan Appa dari Park Minho yang sekarang merupakan single parent.

Park Chanyeol merupakan Appa dari Park Minho. Berumur 49 tahun. Masih sangat tampan untuk ukuran lelaki berkepala empat. Wajah bagaikan titisan dewa-dewa Yunani dengan badan yang sangat kekar dan kuat. Hidung mancung, mata bulat yang indah senyum yang menawan. Dalam satu kalimat pria tampan dengan kharisma yang luar biasa.

Park Corp masih dipegang oleh Park Chanyeol karena nyatanya dengan kerja keras dirinya seorang diri, ia bisa membangun kerajaan Park Corp yang membawahi beberapa perusahan di bidang properti, hukum dan percertakan. Sedangkan Choi Minho masih merintis karir nya sebagai salah satu Manager di perusahaan induk Park Corp. Park Chanyeol tidak pernah memanjakan anaknya dan ingin melihat anaknya sukses dengan sendirinya.

Begitupun dengan Oh Sehun. Lelaki itu hanya tinggal di rumah dan sesekali pergi ke perusahaan untuk menemui Park Chanyeol. Ya, menemui Appa nya, atau Sehun sering menyebutnya Daddy.

Seperti saat ini, lelaki cantik bertubuh S Line itu sedang berada di ruangan Park Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya berada di selangkangan sang Daddy.

"Emmhh..." Sehun dengan segala keahliannya menghisap ujung penis sang Daddy. Penis itu sudah tegak dan tak cukup di mulutnya yang kecil hingga membuat tangan kiri nya mengurut pelan bagian pangkal penis yang tidak masuk ke mulutnya. Terdengar beberapa kali geraman halus dan helaan nafas berat di telinganya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sehun yang memerah dengan keringat menghiasi wajah halusnya, lelaki itu segera mengulum telinga Sehun dan menjentikkan lidahnya dan menggigitnya dengan gemas. Karena saking gemasnya dan Sehun tak tahan dengan itu semua sehingga membuat dirinya melepaskan kulumannya pada benda panjang favorit dirinya.

Kedua pasang netra indah itu saling menatap. Yang satu dengan tatapan sayu namun penuh dengan nafsu di matanya, dan yang satunya penuh dengan api gairah yang siap melahap apapun. Nafas keduanya memburu dan memberat.

"Daddy, aku ingin penis Daddy... pLease, jangan mengganggu Sehunie terus" Sehun berujar dengan polos meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada satupun kepolosan dari bahasa yang ia ungkapkan.

Dengan geraman rendah, Chanyeol menarik Sehun dalam sebuah ciuman panas hingga membuat saliva berceceran disekitar dagu dan leher Sehun. Lidah panjang milik sang Daddy pun menjelajahi mulut manis Sehun dan beberapa kali menghisapnya hingga membuat Sehun terbuai. Namun, Sehun masih ingat bahwa ada Penis berurat dan tegang milik Daddy nya yang minta untuk dipuaskan, hingga dengan terpaksa Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol hendak mencium kembali bibir merah yang membengkak itu namun Sehun segera menahannya dengan salah satu telunjuknya di simpan di belahan bibir merah mernggoda milik sang Daddy.

"Sehunie lanjutkan ya, Daddy. Sehunie ingin melihat cairan putih yang keluar dari penis kesayangan Hunie ini dan menelannya"

"Fu*k"

Mendengar umpatan kasar sang Daddy, Sehun segera mengambil posisi di depan selangkangan sang Daddy yang dipenuhi oleh bulu. Lelaki cantik itu tersenyum polos dan setelah berada di depan penis Daddy nya yang masih mengacung tegak itu, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan langsung memasukkan keseluruhan Penis yang bisa ia tampung oleh mulutnya.

Sehun mulai menciumi seluruh penis kebanggaan Chanyeol dan melumurinya dengan salivanya sendiri dan mulai menghisap dengan pelan penis itu. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol yang bebas digunakan untuk mengusap dengan sensual rahang Sehun dan yang lainnya terbenam di antara rambut halus milik Sehun dan memaju mundurkan dengan cepat.

"Uhuk Uhuk"

Sehun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan penis Daddy nya membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Dan mengusap ngusap bibir itu dengan gerakan pelan. Meskipun sebenarnya penis itu masih tepat berada didepan bibir tipisnya dan tetap menusuk-nusuk bibir tipis itu, memintanya untuk masuk ke rongga hangat itu kembali

"Daddy! Penis favorit Hunie masuk hingga pangkal tenggorokan Hunie. Uuh.."

Bibir tipis itu berkerut dan Sehun merenggut kesal.

"Kamu ingin berhenti, baby?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kedipan sebelah matanya dan mencubit nipple Sehun dengan gemas hingga membuat Sehun melenguh dengan keras.

Tetapi Sehun menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan yang pasti.

"Sehunie ingin penis Daddy. Tadikan Hunie hanya tersedak dan bukan berarti Hunie ingin berhenti. Lagi pula, Sehunie sangat menyukai sensasi penis Daddy yang memenuhi rongga mulut Hunie"

Sehun berbicara dengan aksen anak-anak yang menggemaskan dan polos sambil menatap pasti mata sang Daddy yang makin tersulut api gairah. Sehun tahu, Daddy sangat terangsang dengan dirty talknya.

"Okay, Suck it, baby" perintah Chanyeol dengan tegas.

Sehun tersenyum dan segera menciumi dan memasukan penis Chanyeol yang berurat ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun menciuminya dengan sangat lambat dan segera menghisap kembali penis monster Chanyeol. Kali ini tidak main-main lagi karena selain kedua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan juga Sehun dengan semangat memaju-mundurkan penis itu ke dalam mulutnya. Tangan lentik milik Sehun membelai kedua bola kembar milik Chanyeol. Jangan lupa dengan deep troath yang diberikan Sehun membuat Chanyeol beberapa kali mengeluarkan umpatan kasar dan wajahnya yang memerah.

Chanyeol menggerakkan dengan cepat penis miliknya dan membantu Sehun untuk memaju mundurkan kepala Sehun saat dirasakan dirinya akan klimaks. Tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi mengurut pelan Pangkal Penis Chanyeol itu membelai penisnya sendiri. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung menepis jari-jari lentik Sehun yang sedang memanja miliknya dan diganti dengan jari-jari berurat dan kokoh milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol membelakkan mata saat mengetahui bahwa penis mungil milik Anak mantu nya itu sudah mengeluarkan precum dan langsung memberikan Handjob pada penis Sehun membuat Sehun melenguh dan mengantarkan deep troath yang makin membuat Cahnyeol tak tahan.

Dengan beberapa kali urutan, penis mungil milik Sehun mengeluarkan sari nya pada tangan Chanyeol membuat mata sayu itu makin sayu.

"Arghhh"

Chanyeol melihat Sehun dengan tatapan nakal dan membuat Sehun yang masih dilanda kenikmatan sehabis klimaks itu lalngsung mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk membuat Chanyeol segera klimaks. Dan beberapa hisapan dan deep troath kemudian Chanyeol klimaks.

"Sehunie!"

Cairan putih itu langsung memnyembur dengan deras dan dengan sigap, Sehun membuka mulutnya dengan sangat lebar dan membiarkan cairan putih kental itu memasuki mulutnya dan bahkan tercecer melewati mulutnya. Sehun tidak mengelap cairan itu dan hanya melihat Chanyeol yang terengah-engah sambil mengusap dahinya yang penuh dengan keringat. Pemandangan itu membuat dirinya termat bangga.

Keduanya masih menetralkan nafas dan saling berpandangan, Sehun menelan cairan itu dan tersenyum sangat manis membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan ingin melumat bibir itu. Mereka berciuman panas hingga membuat Chanyeol bisa merasakan sisa-sisa asin di dalam mulut manis sang anak mantunya itu.

Ciuman itu terlepas dan Sehun segera menempatkan dirinya yang half naked di pangkuan Daddy yang sedang duduk di kursi kebanggannya itu dengan posisi menyamping dan dengan sengaja menekan Penis Chanyeol yang ternyata tegang kembali. Merasakan itu membuat Sehun terkikik geli.

"Lain kali Daddy tidak akan membiarkan kamu memberikan blowjob lagi"

Chanyeol dengan gemas menciumi sisi kepala Sehun dan menghisap keringat yang masih mengalir dari ujung kepalanya. Membuat Sehun memejamkan mata dan mendesah tertahan.

"Sehunie kira Daddy akan suka dan ketagihan"

"Daddy memang menyukainya dan membuat ketagihan sayang, tapi Daddy harus rapat jajaran direksi 20 menit lagi" Chanyeol berujar pelan dengan nada kecewa yang ketara. Pria berumur 49 tahun melihat jam tangan rolex mahalnya dan mendengus sebal.

"Tapi nanti janji ya, penuhi Lubang Sehunie dengan penis favorit Hunie dan cairan cinta Daddy"

Sehun menatap polos Chanyeol dengan senyuman nakal yang sangat mengganggu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sejujurnya tidak akan pernah bisa menolak sejuta pesona luar biasa milik anak mantunya ini. dan sebenarnya, Sehun yang seperti ini sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang biasa ia lihat saat berinteraksi dengan anaknya, Park Minho. Chanyeol juga yakin mereka berdua tidak pernah melakukan hubungan intim dan keperjakaan anak mantunya itu diambil oleh dirinya.

"Daddy janji, Hunie. Bisakah nanti kau ikut denganku ke Jeju untuk menemaniku melihat cabang baru Park Corp di sana?" Chanyeol berujar di tepat depan bibir merah menantunya. Sehun mengangguk dengan sangat patuh dan mencium bibir tebal milik ayah mertuanya dengan ciuman pelan.

"Tapi, apakah Minho Hyung juga ikut?" bibir merah milik Sehun menelusuri rahang sang Daddy dengan bibirnya. Mencium, menjilat dan menggigitinya dengan gemas. Jari-jari tangannya yang lentik meremas rambut hitam yang beberapa helai terlihat berwarna putih. Rambut itu terasa sangat halus dan sangat wangi, membuatnya sangat nyaman dan ingin selalu mengendus dan menciuminya.

"Minho ikut... tapi kau akan tetap di sampingku, sayangku"

Mendengar nama Minho dan kata ikut membuat Sehun merenggut tak suka.

"Bisakah Daddy, kita pergi berdua saja?"

"Akan Daddy usahakan, kita bisa berdua saja tinggal di sana jika Minho mempunyai masalah dalam devisi nya..."

"Yeayy, Daddy harus janji"

"Baik tuan putri"

Sehun tersenyum sambil memeluk dan mencium kembali Daddy nya dan beberapa kali Chanyeol menepuk pinggang dan pantatnya dengan sensual membuat Sehun menggelinjang.

Malam harinya seperti biasa, Park Chanyeol, Park Minho Dan sang Menantu kesayangan sedang melaksanakan ritual makan malam bersama. Memang sudah menjadi rutinitas keluarga Park untuk melaksanakan makan malam bersama di rumah. Sehun yang baru 4 bulan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park ikut-ikutan terbiasa, bukan berarti di rumahnya dulu tidak seperti ini, hanya saja bedanya, jika saat makan malam di rumahnya yang dulu menjadi untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang dialami siang harinya, maka makan malam di kediaman Park ini hanya di dominasi oleh suara denting sendok, garpu, sumpit ataupun pisau. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara.

"Aboji, lusa seperti nya aku tidak bisa berangkat dengan Aboji dan Sehunie. Tiba-tiba bawahanku mengalami kesulitan di lapangan dan membuatku harus mengatur ulang strategi pemasaran. Mungkin aku akan mengikuti kalian di Sore hari nya atau di hari berikutnya"

Minho berujar dengan lemah dengan kekecewaan yang ketara. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menggapai tangan kiri kanan Sehun dan mengusapnya beberapa kali. Mendengar itu, Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung terdiam dan menghentikan suapannya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang penuh arti, pun dengan Sehun yang mengerti arti tatapan itu langsung tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika itu keputusanmu dan yang terbaik untukmu dan perusahaan, Aboji memberikan izin. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehunie?"

Chanyeol berujar dengan tegas dan datar seolah tidak ada apa-apa dan tidak memunculkan reaksi apa-apa, padahal sebenarnya hati nya bersorak bahagia dan diliputi kesenangan, pun dengan penis nya yang ikut-ikutan berkedut dan sangat bersemangat. Membayangkan di Jeju berduaan saja dengan menantunya membuatnya sangat excited dan ingin segera pergi menculik anak mantunya yang cantik itu.

Membayangkan dirinya bisa bercinta dan berhubungan seks dengan Sehunie-nya di manapun di sudut hotel vvip yang ditempatinya membuat penis nya langsung hard. Berhubungan seks dengan ganas dan liar di balkon terbuka ditambah dengan pemandangan pantai Jeju yang indah membuatnya semakin tidak tahan. Pria paruh baya itu bisa menciuminya dengan bebas dan memberikan tanda sebanyak mungkin pada tubuh anak mantunya. Membuat Sehun semakin kecanduan akan penis dan sentuhannya dan akhirnya hanya akan membutuhkan dirinya dan penisnya saja untuk memenuhi hole sempit Sehun yang selalu lapar akan penis besarnya.

Pikiran liar Chanyeol ternyata tidak berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dipikirkan dengan Sehun. Sehun akan mencoba beberapa gaya bercinta dengan sang Daddy dan lelaki cantik itu ingin memberikan tanda yang banyak di tubuh Chanyeol tak lupa memberikan sebuah hadiah yang pasti akan membuat Chanyeol makin menyukainya dan makin terobsesi pada tubuh S Line nya itu dan tidak akan pernah berpaling pada siapapun.

Lamunan nya buyar saat Minho menepuk tangannya. Dan yang pertama di lihatnya adalah Minho yang seperti nya sangat khawatir padanya dan memberikan pandangan penuh perhatian membuat Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sehunie?" tanya Minho

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Dan kalau memang Hyung akan menyusul aku dan Abonim, aku berdoa semoga Hyung selamat dan lancar melakukan tugasnya. Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, hyung. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Sehun berujar dengan pelan sambil menautkan tangan mereka dan meremasnya beberapa kali.

"Aku tak apa, dan tenang saja, aku akan segera menyusul kalian ke sana" Minho berujar dengan pasti sambil mengecupi tangan kanan Sehun. Tanpa tahu jika Aboji dan suaminya saling menatap dan mengerling nakal.

Esok harinya, Sehun bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan dia langsung pamitan saat membangunkan Minho. Ya, mereka tidur sekamar dan bahkan serangjang, namun Sehun belum bisa menerima Minho dan anehnya Minho menurutinya saja dan entah kemana lelaki berumur 28 tahun itu menyalurkan hasratnya. Sebenarnya Sehun tak peduli Minho mau bermain dibelakangnya dengan siapapun itu, karena yang terpenting adalah Park Chanyeol dengan semua pesona dan kharisma nya.

Sehun tahu, Chanyeol masih sangat populer dikalangan bisnis, bukan hanya karena kekayaan nya saja, tetapi juga dengan ketampanannya yang membuat siapapun mau dijadikannya One Night Stand. Dan itu semua kadang membuat Sehun sangat kesal.

 _Sebenarnya hubungan sinting mereka dimulai saat Sehun dengan percaya dirinya memamerkan paha jenjang dan betis indahnya di rumah itu, saat umur pernikahannya dengan Minho masih berumur 2 minggu. Hari itu, cuaca memang sangat panas, Sehun yang tidak kuliah hanya berdiam di rumah sambil mamakan eskrim didepan kolam renang tanpa mengetahui jika sang Aboji pulang dan memperhatikan paha dan betis yang begitu menggoda itu. Chanyeol yang memang butuh dengan sentuhan seseorang dan belaian itu dengan buru-buru pergi ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian memakai celana boxer yang teramat pendek dan topless._

" _Abonim!" Sehun kaget setengah mati saat mengetahui sang Aboji yang berumur 49 itu topless didepannya. namun, matanya tetap jelalatan dan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya pada tubuh berotot milik sang Aboji._

" _Hai Sehunie, cuaca sangat panas sekali bukan? Sepertinya berenang merupakan solusi yang baik" Cahnyeol dengan nakal mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kolam renang._

 _Sehun tanpa sadar menjilati kedua bibirnya bergantian. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, lelaki berumur 26 tahun itu melepaskan kaos yang dipakainya dan masuk ke dalam kolam renang mengikuti Sang Abonim._

 _Berawal dari kecupan pelan hingga berakhir Chanyeol yang membobol lubang perawan milik Sehun di kolam renang itu. Dan Sehun mendeklarasikan panggiilan cintanya untuk Chanyeol, yaitu Daddy. Karena memang dengan panggilan itu membuat Chanyeol maupun Sehun terangsang hebat._

Chanyeol duduk di kursi kebanggaannya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir tebal miliknya. Beberapa ketua devisi dan manager nya menatap keheranan ke arah Presdir mereka yang sangat berbeda hari ini. bukan berarti Chanyeol pelit senyum atau bagaimana, tetapi rasanya hari itu sangat berbeda sekali. Aura positif terpendar di mana-mana. Bahkan, Chanyeol mentraktir makan siang beberapa anak buahnya yang akan menemaninya ke Jeju besok pagi, membuat beberapa anak buahnya itu semakin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Boss nya ini. tetapi karena Aura positif yang mendominasi, jadi para karyawan nya itu ikut senang. Bahkan saat ada seornag devisi yang salah dalam penyampaian presentasi, bukannya di marahi atau bagaimana, tapi Chanyeol hanya menyuruhnya untuk mengganti dan merevisi secepat mungkin tanpa harus mendengar kata-kata makian.

Tiba-tiba Smartphone nya berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk. Terlihat nama "BABY" di layar kaca itu. Senyum tampan pun langsung merekah.

 **From: Baby**

 **To: Daddy**

 **Kau tak merindukan lubang hangat Hunie mu ini, Daddy?**

"Fu*K"

Sialan sekali anak Wu Yi Fan si China ini!

 **To: Baby**

 **From: Daddy**

 **Penis Daddy selalu merindukan rumahnya, Baby. Bisakah penis Daddy mu ini berada dalam rumahnya sekarang?**

Chanyeol tersenyum aneh dan dengan sabar menunggu balasan dari Baby nya.

 **From: Baby**

 **To: Daddy**

 **Maaf Daddy, Hunie sedang ada urusan. Semoga harimu menyenangkan ya Dad. Tetapi lubang Hunie akan selalu siap menyambut penis kebanggan Daddy. :***

"Fuck your ass"

Chanyeol makin tertarik dengan segala permainan dan tingkah nakal sang menantunya itu.

Malam harinya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Sehun. Seperti nya anak itu sangat sibuk sekali, bahkan sms atau panggilannya pun tidak ada yang dijawabnya. Membuat Chanyeol kesal, namun Chanyeol bersikeras bahwa Sehun juga butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri dan ia harus bersabar sampai besok pagi.

Tepat sebelum tidur, Chanyeol mendapat chat pribadi dan saat ia membuka isi chat itu, mata bulatnya langsung terbelakak.

"Fu*ck You Park SEHUN!"

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membiarkan Smartphone nya terbuka hingga bisa terlihat isi foto yang dikirim oleh Park Sehun. Ya foto itu merupakan foto paha bagian dalam dengan ukiran Tatto indah bertuliskan "My DadYeolie".


	2. Chapter 2

**Affair with Daddy**

 **Chanyeol/Sehun**

 **M**

 **They are belongs to GOD, themselves and EXO.**

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol beberapa kali melihat jam tangan mahalnya. 40 menit lagi jadwal keberangkatan dirinya- dengan menggunakan pesawat pribadinya- take off dan sialnya dia harus menunggu menantu sialan atau menantu kesayangannya. Dia sebenarnya tidak sendirian, dia ditemani Minho yang beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi Sehun tapi tak ada jawaban. Beberapa karyawan terpercaya tampak ikut kebingungan dan ketakutan karena aura Chanyeol hari itu berbanding 180 derajat dengan Park Chanyeol yang kemarin di kantor.

Tak ada yang berani membantah atau pun berani menatap Chanyeol tepat di mata saat ini. Chanyeol sungguh membenci keterlambatan walaupun keberangkatannya kali ini memakai pesawat pribadi.. Pria paruh baya itu sebenarnya sudah menyuruh beberapa kali karyawan nya yang sedang bekerja di perusahaan Park Corp untuk mencari Oh Sehun dan hasilnya nihil. Selain GPS smartphone nya tidak diaktifkan, juga jejak cctv di rumah dan di kantornya tidak ada yang menunjukkan batang hidung lelaki cantik bertubuh S Line itu.

Terlihat juga Minho yang sudah kehabisan ide untuk mencari Park Sehun, pria tampan berusia 28 tahun itu hanya duduk dengan lesu di samping sang Aboji yang sepertinya sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

 _Chanyeol masih ingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam setelah membanting smartphone nya._

 _Pria paruh baya itu bermasturbasi di kamarnya sambil membayangkan penis nya di jepit dengan kuat oleh lubang ketat sang menantu nakalnya itu. Bagaimana wajah Sehunie-nya yang memerah karena terbakar api gairah dan terangsang hebat saat penisnya mengobrak-abrik lubang sempitnya, lubangnya yang seakan menolak untuk diinvasi tetapi saat kepala penisnya masuk, lubang hangat itu langsung memijat dan meremas-remasnya dengan kuat, meskipun begitu, sensasi lembut dan hangat menjadi tambahan kenikmatan lubang itu. Pun dengan bibirnya yang terbuka dengan saliva yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir hingga bercampur dengan keringat yang mengucur jelas, mata indah yang sangat sering sekali menggoda nya terpejam dengan erat sambil kedua tangan kurusnya meremas rambutnya yang beberapa helai mulai memutih. Lelaki muda berusia 26 itu sangat bersemangat menaik turunkan tubuhnya menunggangi penis besar yang tegak berdiri dengan urat-urat yang menonjol yang memberikan tambahan friksi kenikmatan._

Membayangkan itu membuat Chanyeol menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

 **Dret**

 **Dret**

Itu suara tanda panggilan masuk, dan benar saja, Minho yang sangat kenal dengan nada dering smartphone nya segera melihat siapa yang menelponnya di saat-saat genting seperti saat ini dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu Sehunie, aku akan melihat keberangkatan mereka dulu, Taemin-ah"

" _Tapi kau harus segera ke perusahaan, Minho-ya. Kumohon"_

Minho menghela nafas. Lelaki itu berfikir sejenak.

"Baiklah.. aku akan segera ke sana"

Minho langsung menyimpan Smartphone nya di saku celananya.

"Aboji, seperti nya aku harus segera ke perusahaan. Taemin bilang, ada yang tidak beres dengan beberapa divisi ku. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantar dan menunggu sampai keberangkatan. Dan maafkan Sehunie juga karena dia sangat merepotkan" Minho dengan tulus menatap langsung kedua bola mata sang boji yang terlihat masih sehat diusianya yang sudah terbilang paruh baya.

"Aboji tidak apa-apa, Minho-ya. Bahkan Aboji menyayangkan sekali ketidak berangkatanmu hari ini. Terimakasih sudah menemani Aboji dan semoga Sehunie segera datang" Chanyeol menepuk bahu kokoh anaknya dan memberikan senyuman tampannya.

Minho yang mendapat sambutan baik dan hangat dari sang Aboji langsung memeluk sang Aboji dengan erat. "Terimakasih, Aboji"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil dan mata bulatnya terbelakak saat melihat seseorang yang memakai kemeja putih, topi hitam, kacamata hitam, dan celana jeans hitam yang teramat ketat membungkus kakinya tengah melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan senyuman dan fly kiss padanya. Jarak dirinya dengan orang itu sekitar 20 meter dan beberapa kali terhalang oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Tapi Chanyeol yakin siapa orang itu. Chanyeol sangat mengenali bibir kissable kemerahannya. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali lelaki paruh baya itu mengemut bibir itu.

Kaki jenjang dengan pinggang berlekuk pas dan betis yang sangat indah untuk seorang laki-laki walaupun terhalang oleh celana ketat panjanganya. Kaki jenjang itu yang pernah beberapa kali mengunci pinggangnya saat mereka berhubungan seks, kaki jenjang itu juga yang menahan berat tubuhnya saat dirinya mengerjai dari belakang dengan kekuatan kuda. Dan sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak kissmark dan bitemark yang dia buat di sepanjang kaki jenjang itu hingga kulit putihnya terhalangi hampir keselurhan oleh kissmark dan bitemarknya.

Melihat juluran lidah yang diberikan oleh Sehun membuatnya tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya dengan lumayan keras. Namun Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman tampan yang membuat siapapun akan meleleh.

Minho melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan senyuman tampannya pada sang Aboji.

Lelaki itu memberikan hormat dan segera bergegas. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan di pesawat.

Pesawat itu terbagi menjadi dua kelas, umum dan khusus. Kelas umum berfasilitas seperti kelas bisnis pada umumnya dengan pelayanan yang memuaskan, berbeda dengan kelas khusus-atau kelas keluarga- yang berfasilitas first class.

Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk terpisah dengan para karyawannya. Jika para karyawannya di kelas umum atau kelas bisnis, berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya berdua dengan Sehun di kelas khusus/keluarga. Pramugari yang biasa melayani pun sangat terbatas. Keamanan kelas khusus/keluarga sangat terjaga ketat meskipun para pramugari tidak bisa melayani jika tidak mendapat panggilan dari dalam.

Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol setelah dipastikan Minho tidak melihat keberadaannya, juga setelah pesan permintaan maaf pada Minho terkirim. Lelaki itu hanya mendengus dan memutar kedua matanya malas saat Sehun meminta maaf dengan so formal padanya di depan semua karyawannya. Tak lupa memberikan kecupan di pipi sang Daddy. Padahal kenyataannya Sehun dengan nakal mengusap kejatanannya dan sedikit meremasnya dengan pelan saat Sehun memeluknya untuk meminta maaf.

Awalnya memang para karyawan yang melihat Sehun yang mencium pipi atasannya itu kaget dan mulai berfikir macam-macam dan terkesan negatif, tetapi pemikiran negatif itu sedikit menghilang saat melihat sikap Sehun yang masih terkesan kekanak-kanakan.

.

Chanyeol mengusap kening Sehun yang tiba-tiba berkeringat dengan sangat deras. Lelaki paruh baya itu juga sedikit memeluk Sehun yang kini memeluknya dengan erat dengan kapala yang ia sandarkan sepenuhnya pada bahu Chanyeol. Jari-jari lentik milik menantunya itu meremas bahu dan mengepal dengan lumayan erat. Buku-buku jarinya nampak memutih.

Chanyeol mendengar desahan pelan dan geraman putus asa di sekitar telinganya. Tangan lelaki itu makin masuk ke dalam celana Sehun yang resletingnya sudah tidak terpasang dengan benar. Sudah tidak menutupi kejatanan menantunya.

Lelaki itu ingin memastikan apa yang didengarnya, jadi dengan sedikit memaksa, pria paruh baya itu mengangkat wajah Sehun yang kini memerah dengan lelehan saliva yang keluar dari bibirnya yang membengkak.

"So beautiful" gumamnya tanpa sadar saat melihat wajah Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

Dengan gemas, lelaki paruh baya itu menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Sehun. Mulai dari mata kanannya yang sedikit mengeluarkan air mata, kemudian beralih pada mata sebelah kirinya. Menggesek-gesekan hidung mereka dengan pelan dan kembali menciumi kedua pipi Sehun yang sedikit Chubby bergantian, dan terakhir mengecup pelan bibir merah milik Sehun.

Senyumnya terkembang saat melihat Sehun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu juga penuh nafsu.

"Morehh... Da-Daddy... Moreh.. Ahh"

Chanyeol sangat terprovokasi dengan desahan Sehun dan membuat lelaki paruh baya itu sedikit menaikan tempo sodokannya ke dalam hole sempit Sehun dengan ketiga jarinya. Sungguh ketiga jarinya sudah dipenuhi lendir. Chanyeol hanya memakai sedikit lube agar Sehun tidak terlalu kesakitan dan nanti bisa menemaninya jalan-jalan. Yang pastinya supaya Sehun berjalan dengan normal dan selalu kuat untuk mengimbangi permainan seksnya.

Pijatan hole Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun mengecewakan dirinya.

Hangat, ketat, dan begitu lembut.

Desahan Sehun semakin keras saat Chanyeol menggigit bahunya yang terekspos karena kemeja yang ia pakai sedikit terbuka. Sehun juga semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol saat lelaki paruh baya itu meraih tangannya dan menyimpannya di atas kejantanannya yang sudah menggembung dengan sangat keras. Sehun yang mengerti permintaan Chanyeol langsung mengusap dan meremas penis yang menjadi candunya itu dengan pelan. Tak ketinggalan Sehun meremas bola kembbar Chanyeol yang mulai memberat.

Sehun sangat ingin merasakan penis Chanyeol berada dalam mulutnya dan memberikan deep throat yang akan membuat Chanyeol mendesah keenakan. Membuat Chanyeol klimaks di dalam mulutnya kemudian menelan semua cairan putih asin milik Chanyeol. Dan Sehun tak akan pernah bosan dengan penis Daddy-nya.

"Da-Daddy.. bolehkah?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dengan susah payah sambil mencoba menatap Chanyeol yang tetap konstan menyodok lubangnya dengan pelan. Sehun semakin gencar mengusap dan meremas milik Chanyeol dari balik celananya. Ingin sekali rasanya lelaki berumur duapuluh enam tahun itu membuka zipper celana Chanyeol dan langsung memasukkan penis besar Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "No Baby..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol menyodok Sehun dengan kekuatan penuh hingga Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan keras karena Sh*it! Chanyeol semakin brutal menyodok holenya dengan terus-terusan menekan prostatnya dengan keras. Sehun semakin erat memeluk bahunya dan menggeleng-geleng dengan kuat sebagai respon dari sodokan Chanyeol yang begitu kuat.

Sehun merasakan penisnya akan mengeluarkan sarinya dan dengan kuat dirinya menekan kedua tungkainya untuk menekan penisnya dan holenya yang masih dikerjai oleh sang Daddy.

"Oh.. Dad.. Aku akan keluar.. Ohh Chanyeol!"

Tubuh Sehun bergetar dengan keras saat lelaki itu mencapai klimaksnya. Spermanya mengotori kursi yang ia duduki, dan untungnya tidak merambat ke baju dirinya atau Chanyeol-nya. Padahal daritadi baik dirinya ataupun Chanyeol tidak sedikitpun memegang penisnya.

"Ahh.. Ahh"

Sehun mencoba menetralkan nafasnya. Dan mendesah dengan pelan saat Chanyeol mencabut ketiga jarinya yang penuh dengan cairan. Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat manis saat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Daddy... Daddy hebat sekali. Ugh... membuat Hunnie sangat bangga. Daddy sangat kuat dan begitu tampan"

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo ketemu lagi

Maaf ya up nya lama banget, trus emang dikit banget hehehe

Moga suka yaa

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejaknya jugaa... *kemudian ngilang lagi*


End file.
